


Phone sex

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Summary: 欲求不满的人
Relationships: England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> 欲求不满的人

.

这确实是个无聊的夜晚，罗维诺抱着平板电脑，懒懒地躺在床上，这样想到。

他的手指滑动着平板电脑的屏幕，那些APP图标随着指尖移动。罗维诺漫不经心地点开一个视屏软件，随之弹跳出来的便是需要等待三秒的广告。屏幕上五彩斑斓的海报和促销文字并没有吸引起罗维诺的注意。今晚他兴致缺缺，挑剔地刷新了一遍又一遍的视频首页。他的目光不是很安分，常常往四周瞟去，而且经常是固定往自己的右手边盯着。

那里是他的床头柜，上面摆着他充电中的手机，手机屏幕是漆黑的。

那说明了有很长一段时间，罗维诺没有收到任何外界的通讯。包括他出差中，距离温暖的家有好几百英里的男朋友。

一想到这儿，罗维诺就有点埋怨的小脾气。他抛开了无趣的平板，像不甘寂寞的妇人，从床头抓过手机，拔下数据线，捧在手心里。手机屏幕在数据线脱离的一瞬间就莹亮了起来，一个穿着围裙，抱着搅拌器的金发碧眼的男人就赫然出现在罗维诺的视野里。

他“哼”了一声，利落地解除了男朋友给他设下的锁屏密码。

随后，糟糕的金发厨师就脱去了他的围裙以及被面粉弄脏的衬衫，浑身赤裸，暴露到只穿着条内裤就光明正大的出现在罗维诺的视线内。从屏保的背景来看，当初拍摄这张照片的人应该是主动骑在他的胯骨上。

罗维诺有点脸红了。

他匆匆点开短信的图标。上次跟英国男友聊完忘记关闭的聊天记录便弹了出来。罗维诺的脸更加通红了，因为这不是简简单单的“早安”和“晚安”，而是更具有挑逗意味的性爱短信。虽然罗维诺知道现在他身边空无一人，根本不会有人偷看，但是那一个个由情欲掩饰出矜持的下流词汇仍然刺激着他的大脑神经，使他莫名其妙变得兴奋起来。

罗维诺觉得自己已经彻底被调教成淫荡，他咬了咬下嘴唇，指尖滑动着屏幕，亚瑟发来的一句句情话与大胆直白的性爱荤语都让他感觉到自己的小腹越发的紧实。

他应该停止继续阅读，但是他的手不听使唤。仿佛那些已经重复翻阅好几遍的文字有种独特的魅力，它们抓住了罗维诺半勃的性器，很是温柔地套弄它，叫他开始舍不得放开这来势汹汹的欲望。

那双碧绿的眼睛里还有些犹豫，那只修长的手却已经沿着平坦的腹部一路向下，拉下了松垮的内裤，捉住了不听话的抬头公鸡。

罗维诺松开了自己的嘴唇，他的呼吸加重了。眼底变成了一片充斥着欲望与性的沼泽，翻滚的淤泥让他更加渴望，也更加的肮脏。

他把整个人都藏在了被窝里，不断升高的空气叫他的手蠢蠢欲动。水汽变成了一层薄薄的膜，将手机屏幕画成七彩的颜色，但这并没有阻碍亚瑟那一字一句的引诱，罗维诺乖乖听着由他臆想出的老师的话，他头一次当了个好学生。

冰凉的指尖按压着敏感的马眼，罗维诺忍不住享受起自己的按摩。他唇瓣微张，呻吟从里边溜了出来。

他的性器在充血，变得滚烫、饥渴。在手掌的揉搓下愈发肆无忌惮，罗维诺模拟着曾经跟女人做过的活塞运动，一股酥麻的电流蹿过瘦瘦的脊椎骨，刺激着他的大脑神经，逼迫着前列腺快速上升，并带来一种奇妙的快感……

然而，罗维诺忘记了亚瑟在他离开前所说的。

他没被允许高潮。

一通电话将罗维诺从性的乐趣中拉回现实。

是亚瑟打来的。罗维诺急忙放开了自己没有尽兴而不满软下去的性器，用干净的左手去拿电话，点击了接听的绿色按钮并开了免提。

他的脸就像西红柿那样，耳尖却是粉嫩嫩的。

真可惜，亚瑟瞧不见这张可爱的欲求不满的脸。不然他一定会惋惜，并用商人的思维来衡量，得出自己损失了一大笔的精神财富的结论。

电话里头传来亚瑟的喘息声，等待一会儿就是罗维诺熟悉的嗓音。

“喂……罗维诺？你在吗。酒店已经到了…刚刚洗完澡，短信发过去你有看到吧？”

罗维诺抓着手机，爬出闷闷的被窝。冷空气一瞬间贴上他的红面颊，让他清醒不少。

“嗯……”他轻轻应了一声，尾音还有点妩媚，他赶紧咳嗽了一声掩盖过去，“看，看到了。该死的，你为什么不直接下飞机就给我打电话？偏偏……挑这个时候……”

他试图伪装出底气十足的语气，只是他后边越来越小的声音就像泄了气的皮球，贼喊捉贼的微妙感在他的心底作祟。

亚瑟还是捉住了他不自然的语调。

“抱歉，当时手机关机了……嗯，怎么了？你是背着我干了什么吗？比如……偷吃？”

手机里马上就传来，“你胡说八道！我才没有——”

亚瑟感觉自己的唇角一抿，还是没克制住地“噗嗤”一声，笑出来了。电话里马上就安静了，随后传来罗维诺气鼓鼓的声音，“你这坏家伙。”

“看来，‘坏家伙’的猜测彻底失败。那我换一个……”亚瑟接着罗维诺的话说，“那你有在偷偷想我吧。”

罗维诺沉默了，或者说害羞了。即便亚瑟对他说过类似话已经有上百遍。可他仍像只单纯的兔子，心在砰砰直跳。

“……有。”

“那有多想呢？”亚瑟轻松地说，他拿过自己笔记本电脑，上边是他想在今夜完成的任务与计划。他一边做着手头上的事，一边跟自己的小男朋友调情。“到了在开会中也不忘记，回了家感到落寞，还是……”

“还是……我渴望跟你滚床单，但现在……只能依靠我的手。”罗维诺扭捏的语气从电话那头传出来。

亚瑟敲击键盘的手指一顿，他突然意识到，任务清单需要推迟。就像在罗维诺打来电话后还需要准备的愚蠢会议。

一会儿的沉默，却足以亚瑟让自己挺立。他做了次深呼吸，却没有得到任何的放松。而且，电话离他的唇很近，粗重的呼吸抚过罗维诺的心，一阵瘙痒。

“你那么做了？”亚瑟略沙哑的嗓音问。

“嗯……就在你打电话的时候。”罗维诺感觉自己是在甜蜜地指责对方。

亚瑟的大脑思考着，但他的手已经合上了笔记本。他还没保存。他盯着自己那只与理智分道扬镳的手掌，似乎在询问一个使自己变得失控的理由。随后，亚瑟感觉到了自己紧绷的内裤，布料下的野兽已经蠢蠢欲动，它咆哮着：

“就这么干吧！”

电话没了动静，而罗维诺也发现自己忘记把内裤套回胯骨。勃起仍在坚持，而他的手指则“助纣为虐”，像条蛇，缠绕上他因没有得到满足而叫嚣的性器，摩擦起来。

这根本忍无可忍。罗维诺决定了，他开口说话，嗓音充满诱惑力，他被性欲变成一只欲求不满的小魅魔。

“……亚瑟？”

“我在…怎么了？”

“没有高潮的感觉，真的，好难受。”

那种热情瞬间退去，冰冷的理智重新回归的感觉，不论是谁都不会喜欢。

也就是那一瞬间，亚瑟知道他必须把笔记本扔到地上。

罗维诺本身就足以成为让他不顾一切的理由，更别提用精液去填满他那媚红的洞穴了。

“那我帮你到达高潮，好不好？”

答案是肯定的。

罗维诺盖着被子，他的腿在被子下对折抬了起来。在他看来，他做出一个大大的倒三角了。

他的手指是黏腻上，上边有他的公鸡射出来的透明体液，也有冰凉的润滑液。它们徘徊在白嫩的肛口附近，按压着皮层下柔软的脂肪，并初尝试地探入两根。

电话里传来指示与情话。

“发出色情的声音了呢，这还只是两根，罗维。第三根还吃得下吗……”

罗维诺呻吟着，喘息着，前戏的按摩刺激着他变得更加兴奋，他努力容纳着自己的两根手指。肠壁蠕动着被撑开，撑大。当第三根手指也是试图进入时，粗壮的直径让他惊呼出声。被刺激的后穴急剧收缩，排挤着入侵的异物。

电话里传出亚瑟倒吸一口气的嘶嘶声。他真的很了解自己男朋友的身体。

“不，不要！太多了，唔……”罗维诺带上了哭腔，可他仍然尝试着让第三根手指进入自己的后穴。就像亚瑟以前都会做的，他的另一只手抚摸着自己的身躯，来让他放松。

“放轻松罗维，你这样……我到时候，连头都挤不进去了。”亚瑟哄劝，他拿过一旁在家里时偷偷塞进行李箱，现在摆在身边的半身娃娃。“已经湿润了很多了，滑溜溜，一定能一捅到底吧？啧啧，动听的水声。罗维诺也绝对喜欢，是不是？用手指果然满足不了你这个淫娃娃。”

罗维诺暗暗窃喜，他终于不需要依靠手指了。体液在他身下泛滥，弄得被窝里到处都湿哒哒的。润滑液和偷偷高潮的精液把他变得泥泞不堪。这让他更加的渴望得到粗暴的贯彻，后院也愈发的空虚。

“别，别说了……嗯。进来吧亚瑟，我需要你，它也需要它。摸到了……唔，好大。”

亚瑟瞬间感觉到血液倒流，全部涌向自己狰狞到发紫的性器。他的手包裹住硕大的性器，模仿着罗维诺笨拙地手淫，温暖的来回抚摸，酥麻的快感与满足让他叫了床，长长地叹出一口气。

没有等到下一步指示的罗维诺有些不耐烦，他发了火，甩开自己臆想中肿胀变硬的阴茎。

“你满足了，我还等着呢！快点……进来亚瑟，拜托了。让我的小腹被你的精液填满吧。”他轻轻晃动着臀，对着手机央求着。

亚瑟立刻就想象出罗维诺可怜兮兮的表情，大大的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，用一张纯情的脸，说着下流的脏话。

他轻轻摇摆自己的臀，最后只能插入飞机杯里。

同时，罗维诺抽出自己湿漉漉的手指，他拿过那根震动棒，一股做气塞入了股中。

随之而来的剧烈疼痛让罗维诺尖叫起来，颤抖的尾音还用的是哭腔。

“抱歉！罗维，你很疼……我暂时不动了。好不好？等你缓过来……你感觉到我在抚摸你了吗？你的乳尖变硬了呢。”亚瑟赶紧对着电话补充，他怕自己不在身边，罗维诺连怎么跟自己做爱都忘记了。

罗维诺长长的舒了口气，他打开震动棒，解放了自己的双手在伸手来回抚摸，蹂躏。他轻轻的呻吟像猫一样可爱。

“嗯，好温暖的手掌。”他摸索着自己的身体，找到敏感的一点，震动器插在他的臀中，时不时罗维诺还要动手把它塞回去。

买来的尺寸小了点。

“亚瑟，我想我们可以行动起来。唔……只是进入不能让我到达高潮。”罗维诺将震动棒的功率开到最大，然后对手机说。亚瑟就等着他的允许，表面上罗维诺离不开他，但实际上，要他们两个人同时抵达高潮还得看罗维诺那具敏感的身躯的意思。

他往前推动臀部，来回，慢慢顶撞着自己的充气娃娃。亚瑟把那个伪造的女人半身翻了个面，背对着他。这样才能营造出他确实是在操那个不断在他身下呻吟淫叫的罗维诺的假象。

他逐渐加快速度，性的快乐越来越强，电话里罗维诺的声音配合着他的一进一出。罗维诺在床上摇晃着自己的身体，他捉住了震动棒，借此模拟亚瑟压在他身上时的野蛮撞击。

呻吟成了二人之间最美妙的交响诗，“亚瑟……轻，轻点。我，我快跟不上了…”。罗维诺对着身上的空气，枕头边的电话，以及千里之外的恋人求饶，他抓住床单，在这没人会看见的房间里发出如母兽般的声音，他展现出自己放荡淫乱的那面并沉浸在其中。

无限的乐趣透过电波直击亚瑟疯狂运作的大脑，他感觉自己像是磕了药般狂欢着，肌肤发烫，随着喷涌的体液而性奋着。妖异的快感与高潮像眼花般绚丽，绽放在电话的喘气声中，每一字每一句，都沾上浓郁的爱意与肮脏的精液。

暴雨之后，海浪平静下来。罗维诺的腿放了下来，震动棒拉出一条丝，从他体内滑落。他轻轻地呼吸着，拿过手机。

他的手上全是性爱之后，烂摊子的咸腥味。

“你到了吗？我看见我的精液从你的穴口喷涌而出。”亚瑟也是酣畅淋漓的痛快，他把那个半身女人的模具拔下来，扔到了他的笔记本边上。

他躺倒回床上，手机就在他身边。

“那真庆幸。这样我就可以减少许多肠道里的乳白色麻烦了。”罗维诺有气无力，他爬起来，汗涔涔的后背瘦削而美。“不论你还想不想再来一次，有一点我能肯定。我得去洗澡了，回见先生。”

电话那头传来亚瑟低低的嗓音，“真是个无情的人。”，罗维诺勾勾唇角，随即挂断了电话。

当他清洗好自己，并换好床单被套，解决完一切麻烦后。他才注意到自己的手机：

“等我两天，我绝对会亲自脱掉调皮小兔的内裤，抱着他在床上缠绵、翻滚一夜。”


End file.
